Last Christmas
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: It's all about that stupid card that made this happen. Merry Christmas!


**Me:Hey guys advanced Merry Christmas!**

**Saku/Naru: Merry Christmas!**

**Me: Where's Sasu-gay?**

**Sasu/Naru: Idk.**

**Me: Oh well this is an advanced gift for my readers. Enjoy

* * *

**

A pink-haired teenager was walking along the snowy streets of Konoha.

All of the people were busy : Buying/ wrapping presents, cooking food etc. etc.

This certain pink-haired teenager's name was Sakura Haruno.

She had waist long pink hair and was wearing a brown fur coat that reaches her knees, jeans a sweater under the coat and brown ankle boots.

She went to the park and sat on a stone bench.

She remembered this bench, this was where they first met:

_Flashback:_

_A little Sakura was playing with her friends when she bumped into a raven haired boy standing up from a stone bench._

_"Oh sorry 'bout that." Sakura apologized_

_"Hn." was the only reply she got_

_"I'm Sakura."_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Hey Saki ya comin'?" her bestfriend Ino asked_

_"Yeah." She turned back to Sasuke and said "I guess I'll see ya round. bye!" And she ran off._

As the years passed by she grew a crush on him and just last Christmas she gave him a gift with a card that said:

"We've known each other for a long time, but you should know that I have feelings for you, more than just a friend well.. what I'm trying to say is that...I love you.

- Sakura"

But he didn't reply. Just thinking about that memory made her cry.

She wiped a few tears away and sang:

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

'Happy Christmas', I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
(I give you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away  
(You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
(I'll give it to someone)

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
(You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special

Last Christmas, last Christmas  
I'll give it to someone special

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was just walking down the streets when I heard this beautiful singing.

Just out of boredom I decided to see who was singing.

It took me to the park where I saw a girl with pink hair.

Wait who do I know who has pink hair...

pink

...

Sakura!

I looked to make sure it was Sakura, it was!

I can see that she's crying.

I approached her.

* * *

Sasuke approached Sakura.

When she saw him she stood up and tried to leave but Sasuke held her wrist.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled at him

"Why are you crying?"

"It's none of your business!" Sakura said as she freed her wrist from Sasuke's grasp and continued walking

"Is it because of the card?" Sasuke asked

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"I..um.."

"Sakura answer me."

"Yes." Sakura replied with her head down looking at the ground.

"Why are you overreacting about a stupid card?"

"Then if it's so stupid why did you take the damn gift!" Sakura shouted

"You think I don't care about you?" Sasuke asked as he walked to Sakura.

"Sakura you're the most important girl in my life since my family died, I was just afraid to see you get hurt."

Sakura turned around and hugged him tight and Sasuke responded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered to his ear

"Merry Christmas too." He replied back

* * *

**Me: Wow I think that only took me 5 minutes to finish. Oh well. please review.**


End file.
